Mis recuerdos de la infancia
by chio-chan
Summary: sinichi esta en coma, y que sueña? resuerda algo muy importante. es bastante larga espero que os guste ^^-


MIS RECUERDOS DE LA INFANCIA.  
  
By - chio_chan - ^ - ^ moo arigato!!  
  
  
  
Conan había vencido por fin a los hombres de negro , y habia tomado el antídoto , era sinichi por fin , pero al in intentar salvar a ran de gin , le han disparado , y esta en el hospital.  
  
Ran está a su lado , preocupada por que despierte.  
  
Ran: sinichi...despierta pronto...(llora)  
  
Himura: hey kudo!!!  
  
Sinichi: que quieres himura?  
  
Himura: hay una chica nueva , la has visto?  
  
Sinichi: no , estoy jugando a los detectives.  
  
(sinichi esta en el colegio , tiene la edad de mitsusiko , genta y ayumi.)  
  
makimura: hey himura , kudo , venid!! La chica nueva esta por allí!  
  
Himura: voy!! , tu te lo pierdes sinichi peor para ti! NO TE COMPRENDO! Bueno nos vemos luego!!  
  
Sinichi: bah , que tiene de interesante conocer a una chica eh? Prefiero quedarme aquí , para mí lo más interesante es resolver misterios , y no ver CHICAS!  
  
Sinichi: tu eres el asesino!!!!!! , no , yo no soy el asesino , pero tengo pruebas! Cómo? Imposible. ----- Kiyako: hey !!!! eres tu sinichi kudo verdad?  
  
Sinichi: uh? Si , soy yo , el detective más famoso de todo el cole!!!  
  
Kiyako: hay una chica que ha perdido su monedero , tu eres un detective , puedes ayudarnos?  
  
Sinichi: un caso? SISISISI , SIIIIII NO HAY CASO QUE SE ME RESISTA!  
  
Kiyako: vamos!!! Es por allí.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
kiyako: mira , aquella es la chica.  
  
Sinichi: uh? A...aquella...  
  
Kiyako: si , es nueva.  
  
Sinichi: (alli estan himura y los otros , es la chica de la que hablaban antes...valla si que es guapa...)  
  
Ran: aquel es el detective?  
  
Himura: si , te lo presentare encantado .  
  
Ran: no gracias ya voy yo sola.  
  
Himuira: (valla.........me odia..........sinichi eres idiota!)  
  
Ran corrió hacia el pequeño detective dejando atrás a los otros.  
  
Ran: hola, soy ran mouri (la pequeña le sonrió muy dulcemente, extendiendo su mano para estrecharsela.)  
  
Sinichi: uh...(se pone un poco colorado) yo soy sinichi kudo , encantado de conocerte , en, en que puedo ayudarte?  
  
Ran: he perdido mi monedero....  
  
Sinichi: bien , sigamos las pistas!  
  
Sinichi: um....si....encontraré su monedero..  
  
Ran: sinichi! Estas...soñando....doctor!! , está hablando en sueños...sinichi , despierta pronto! ... un momento... un monedero? ... eso es...no..imposible..hace tanto tiempo...  
  
Sinichi: ajam! Lo que pensaba , aquí esta tu monedero!  
  
Habían estado buscándolo toda la tarde.  
  
Ran: muchas gracias!  
  
Himura y makimura: hey ran! Te acompañamos a tu casa!  
  
Ran: no gracias, me recoge mi papa , me ha encantado conoceros , adios!!!  
  
Himura y makimura: adios ran!!! Ran: adios , detective!!!  
  
Sinichi: uh? A..adios ran!  
  
Ran sale corriendo , su padre la espera en un coche , y los tres chicos se quedan hablando.  
  
Himura: wow me encantaría que fuera mi novia , te has fijado el lo guapa que era!!!  
  
Makimura: si , pero conmigo se lleva mejor que contigo.  
  
Himura: eso no es verdad! A que no sinichi!...sinichi?  
  
Sinichi: (me ...ha llamado por mi nombre...)  
  
Himuura: hey!!  
  
Sinichi: uh? Que?  
  
Makimura: en que estabas pensando si puede saberse!?  
  
Sinichi: en..en nada.  
  
Makimura: bueno..y a ti que te ha parecido?  
  
Sinichi: em? A mi...psh...pues...  
  
Himura: anda ya! Se te nota en la cara estas rojo , te gusta!  
  
Sinichi: no es verdad! No lo ..es! No me gusta!  
  
Makimura: anda ya , jajajaja, bueno , vamos himura , adios kudo!!!  
  
Sinichi: ...  
  
Sinichi caminaba hacia su casa pensativo, pensaba en esa extraña chica que había conocido , le parecía muy raro , sentía algo extraño...podría ser que hubiese tenido una especie de flechazo?...pero no , además , ella era muy popular y con lo guapa que era seguro que ya tenia alguien...pero si no le importaba, por que no paraba de preguntarse acerca de ella ? de todas amneras era solo un niño y lo mas importante son los caso y holmes!  
  
Se hacía tarde , así que empezó a correr hacia su casa, cuando chocó contra alguien...  
  
Sinichi: ahu! Por que no miras por donde... mouri!  
  
Ran: uh? Sinichi kudo , no?! Valla , lo siento , tenía que comprar una cosa y venía sin mirar , ha sido mi culpa.  
  
Sinichi: om...no...no te preocupes.  
  
Ran: vas a tu casa?  
  
Sinichi: si pero...si quieres te acompaño...  
  
Ran: vale!  
  
Sinichi la acompaño hasta su casa .  
  
Ran : bueno , vivo aquí, gracias por acompañarme.  
  
Sinichi: sabes, yo vivo cerca de aquí...  
  
Ran: si? Que bien.  
  
El corazón de sinichi latía muy rápido , y el no sabia que era lo que le pasaba.  
  
Ran: bueno...hasta mañana sinichi , y gracias por todo! puedo llamrte asi no?(subió las escaleras)  
  
Sinichi:claro.. o....a...adios mouri!  
  
Ran: oh no no no, llamame ran sinichi ^^-  
  
*** yukiko: sinichi cariño, ya has llegado? Venga la cena esta en la mesa cariño.  
  
Sinichi: si mama! ( esa..chica...me pregunto donde vivira....podria mirarlo en la guia y...AY PERO QUE DIGO LAS NIÑAS SON UNAS DEBULICHAS NO ME GUSTAN!....pero por mirar..)  
  
(a ver..la guia....moruri...kogoro....mouri kogoro?) ** *  
  
  
  
A la mañana siguiente sinichi se levanto temprano , y sin dar explicaciones a su madre , salió de casa.  
  
Se paro frente a la casa de ran(habia descubierto cual era), y allí se quedo parado.  
  
Sinichi: (por que habré venido...ni siquiera lo se...para ir juntos a clase? Y si ya se ha ido...no se...no se....he dejado plantado a makimura por venir aquí...)  
  
Ran: sinichi?(le toca por detrás)  
  
Sinichi: AH AH AH RAN , O YO SOLO ESTABA AQUÍ ..BUENO...YO...  
  
Ran: vamos juntos?  
  
Sinichi: um...vale! (respuesta instantánea)  
  
Ran y sinichi caminaban hacia la escuela, se contaron un montón de cosas, pero sinichi tenía una pregunta en su cabeza y no..le salía...hasta que la soltó.  
  
Sinichi: em...tienes novio?  
  
Ran: uh?  
  
Sinichi sintió como si se hubiese que dado petrificado , y en lo único que pensaba era , di que no.  
  
Ran: pues....no, aun no. Ademas somos demasiado pequeños para esas cosas , ajam ajam.  
  
Sinichi: ah... YO TAMBIEN LO PIENSO ESO DE NOVIOS ES DE TONTOS!  
  
Ran: mira sinichi!!! Flores de cerezo!!  
  
Los dos se quedaron mirándolos, y sinichi , sin darse ni cuenta , iba cogido de la mano de ran , y ni se habían dado cuenta, hasta que...  
  
Himura: AHHHHH KUDO SUÉLTALAAAAAA  
  
Sinichi: eh?  
  
Makimura: VAIS COGIDOS DE LA MANO , SOIS NOVIOS? COMO NOS HAS PODIDO HACER ESTO SINICHI!!!  
  
Himura: ERES UN TRAIDOR! CON QUE SOLO TE INTERESABAN LOS CASOS EH?! NOS LA HAS JUGADO! Gusano....  
  
Ran y sinichi : ahhhh ( se sueltan y se ponen colorados)  
  
Sinichi: NONONO NO ES LO-QUE-PARECE.  
  
Ran: bah...no te debería de afectar lo que piensen los demás de tí no?  
  
Sinichi:.. uh?  
  
Ran: bueno, nos vamos a casa juntos vale? , vamos a clase!!!  
  
Ran salio corriendo hacia la clase.  
  
Makimura: imperdonable , no nos vuelvas ni a mirar ,eres un ligón, de verdad eres su novio?  
  
Sinichi: YA TE HE DICHO Q-QUE.... SAYONARA!  
  
Makimura: hey a donde crees que vas!?  
  
Sinichi: a clase idiota!  
  
Makimura: de esta te vas a acordar!  
  
Sinichi subía las escaleras , pero con una sonrisa muy grande , se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorado de aquella chica tan guapa y simpática, ran. Era la primera vez que le pasaba , pero el lo sabía , no sabía como, pero lo notaba.  
  
Sinichi: si!!!!!!! ( y pegó un salto de alegría al entrar a la clase)  
  
Señorita Naoko: kudo , siéntate llegas algo tarde para estar tan contento no crees?  
  
Todos los chicos se rieron , y sinichi fue a su sitio , q estaba algo alejado del sitio de ran...  
  
Sinichi: (valla...esta sentada con hiroshi...el chico mas guapo de todo el colegio.....juju)  
  
En el cambio de clase todos estaban levantados menos sinichi , q estaba leyendo un libro de sherlok holmes, cuando de repente...  
  
Ran: puedo sentarme?  
  
Sinichi: uh??????  
  
Ran: desde aquí...se ve mejor la pizarra no?  
  
Sinichi :si , se ve muy bien...  
  
Ran: que lees?  
  
Sinichi: sherlok holmes. M e gustan mucho este tipo de cosas.......  
  
Ran: ah.....parece interesante quieres ser un detective de mayor?  
  
Hiroshi: hey ran, ven te presentaré al resto de los alumnos.  
  
Ran: uh?..voy!!!! hasta luego sinichi.  
  
Sinichi. Asta luego!! (maldición , ese hiroshi kitajaro siempre tiene que meterse en todo...gusano... cree que puede ligar con cualquier chica que quiera.....)  
  
Himura: que hay kudo , se te cae la cara de celos eh? Hiroshi te está quitando a la novia. Pues ándate con cuidado por que una vez que te la quite estarás perdido.  
  
Sinichi: cállate , no es mi novia!  
  
Himura: eres mi amigo , y te estoy advirtiendo! Ese hiroshi es muyyy peligroso.  
  
Sinichi: déeeejameeeee estoy leyendo tonto  
  
Sonoko: hey himura!!!!  
  
Sinichi: mira, allí esta la tuya..  
  
Himura: calla hombre!  
  
Sonoko: himura!!! Rápido ven ahora mismo!  
  
Himura: ya voy sonoko! T_T ( no me deja ni a sol ni a sombra!)  
  
  
  
Pasaba el tiempo , y sinichi y ran se iban haciendo más y más amigos. Volvían a casa juntos e iban juntos a clase. Se sentaban juntos , comían juntos , jugaban juntos , crecían juntos...  
  
Sinichi: hey ran !!!  
  
Ran: vamos al parque?  
  
Sinichi: vale!!!  
  
--------en el parque...  
  
Sinichi: olle ran , dime , que quieres hacer cuando seas mayor?  
  
Ran: yo? ...pues...(los dos estan sentados en un columpio)  
  
Ran: YO QUIERO CASARME!  
  
Sinichi: um....casarte? que rollo..........  
  
Ran: que quieres hacer tu?  
  
Sinichi: yo quiero ser un detective famoso,k y ademas, si luego me sobre tiempo, tambien me casare.  
  
Ran: hagamos la promesa de cumplir suetros sueños!  
  
Sinichi y ran: si rompes esta promesa , te daré contra la mesa ( se cogen de los dedos)  
  
Sinichi: valla...estoy no lo había hecho nunca es cosa de niñas .  
  
Ran: ¬ ¬ anda ya .  
  
Siinichi y ran: jajajajaja  
  
Sinichi: ....lo prometo.  
  
Ran: sinichi has despertado!!!!  
  
Sinichi: uh?  
  
Ran: doctor!!! Sinichi ha despertado doctor!!  
  
Sinichi: ran....  
  
Ran : tranquilo sinichi , estoy aquí contigo( le coge la mano)  
  
Sinichi: ran...yo...  
  
Doctor: has despertado!!! Fenomenal , tengo que hacerte unas pruebas , señorita , puede salir por favor?  
  
Ran: uh? ..de acuerdo..  
  
Sinichi: no!! Quiero que se quede conmigo , estoy bien , déjenos solos un momento.  
  
Doctor: ...de acuerdo , volveré mas tarde.  
  
Sinichi: ran...  
  
Ran: sinichi...que te pasa , has tenido un mal sueño o algo así?  
  
Sinichi. Al contrario...sabes? he soñado con la primera vez que te vi , cuando nos conocimos.  
  
Ran: si?...hace tanto tiempo sinichi....o...conan...  
  
Sinichi: siento haberte engañado...  
  
Ran: no te preocupes... lo... entiendo...  
  
Sinichi: esperaba, decierte esto en aquel restaurante... pero...lo haré ahora.  
  
Ran: sin...ichi?  
  
Sinichi: ran...he recuerdas... el día que nos conocimos?  
  
Ran. Pues cla  
  
Sinichi: nono me hables , solo escucha lo que te quiero decir porque si no lo digo ahora me dará algo.  
  
Ran: ...uh...  
  
Sinichi: ...yo....te.....te..........te...... qui-e-ro desde la primera vez que te ví( se pone algo rojo)  
  
Ran: ¡!  
  
Sinichi: no digas nada! , la primera vez que te vi senti algo muy extraño...y era solo un niño ,y no me dí cuenta de que me había enamorado hasta unos días después...luego...decidí guardármelo para mí solo...tu siempre estabas rodeada de muchos chicos , y también eras una de las más populares de todas las chicas...y yo...bueno.nunca te dije nada tenia miedo de arruinar nuestra amistad si te decia algo....y ahora soñando...he recordado tantas cosas...como por ejemplo que ..hicímos la promesa de ayudarnos en nuestros sueños...y...mi sueño es estar siempre contigo ran , lo que intento decir...es que ...bueno...ya se que tenemos sólo 18 años...pero yo quiero estar siempre contigo , quiero...casarme y tener hijos contigo...esperimentar lo que es un beso de verdad contigo , llevarte de la mano y ver a tío kogoro como alguien real de mi familia. Ran , yo...ran?  
  
Ran estaba llorando a choros, estaba muy contenta.  
  
Sinichi: ran , deja de llorar tonta!...(le limpia las lágrimas)  
  
Ran: SINICHI!! Ran se le echó al cuello mientras lloraba , y este se quedo algo estrañano.  
  
Sinichi: em....ejem ejem...r-ran qu-qu---- quierescasarteconmigo?  
  
Ran: SI!  
  
Sinichi. Si? O...yo...no se que decir...yo...(sinichi siguió abrazandola.)  
  
Ran: sinichi....  
  
Sinichi: te quiero.  
  
Ran: yo tambien te quiero sinichi , recuerdas cuando fuimos a new york con tu madre? (the golden apple) pues cuando me salvaste sentí que lo que sentía por ti era amor y no amistad , pero yo también decidí guardármelo para mí sola por la misma razon , pero ahora que me lo has dicho...supongo que tu ...ya lo sabias ...Ai ... o Sishio...me explicó todo lo de la droga...te ...entiendo... Te quiero y yo comparto el mismo sueño  
  
Sinichi: ran..  
  
De repente y casi sin saber por qué , estaban besándose y cogidos de las manos...pasaron un gran rato así asta que ran se apartó.  
  
Ran: sinichi...debes descansar ... duerme un poco, sinichi ... descansa...  
  
Sinichi: te quedarás conmigo asta...que me consiga dormir?  
  
Ran. ...claro  
  
Sinichi se acostó cogido de la mano de ran , y por fín consiguió dormirse.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Sinichi: como????' que os vais del pais?  
  
Yukiko: si , nos vamos todos , cuestiones de trabajo.  
  
Yusaku: vamos , tienes que preparar la maleta . Te hemos buscado un nuevo colegio.  
  
Sinichi: que! NO YO NO ME QUIERO IR!! NO PUEDO QUEDARME?  
  
Yukiko: como que quedarte? Tienes solo 15 años , y piensas que te vamos a dejar solo??  
  
Sinichi: Pero mamá, el profesor Agasa vive aquí al lado.  
  
Yusaku: Es verdad, pero no sabemos si podrá cuidar de ti  
  
Sinichi: No necesito que me cuide, no soy tan pequeño, pero si necesito ayuda en algo si  
  
Yusaku: En eso tienes razón hijo, no pasara nada si esta el profesor al lado y te pueda ayudar  
  
Sinichi: Gracias papá!!!!!!!!!! No os arrepentireis de verdad! Juju!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (ahora sin mis padres aquí tendré mas tiempo para estar con ran y llegar mas tarde! Y ademas podre ir a la policia a ver casos sin que me reganñe nadie jajaaj ,Jijiji, Será genial!)  
  
Yukiko: Pero Yusaku ,que dices?  
  
Yusaku: Piénsalo de este modo cariño, si el se queda  
  
Sinichi: Vosotros estareis mas tranquilos trabajando sin tenerme cerca, solo sería una carga  
  
Yukiko no queria dejarlo, y menos con el profesor agasa, pero al final fue convencida por Yusaku.  
  
* * * * * Cuando sinichi desperto de sueño estaba muy contento , y además parecia recuperado!! Pero ...ran no estaba! Que le habria pasado , habría ido a la cafeteria? Paso un rato y volvio a dormir. ****** ran: sinichi , tu tienes miedo a los fantasmas???  
  
Sinichi: pues claro que no!!!  
  
Makimura. A que no sois capaces de entrar a esa casa en ruinas!  
  
Sinichi: que no? Vamos ran! Puedo tener 9 años pero no me dan miedo los fantasmas!  
  
Ran: vamos!  
  
Ya en la casa sinichi esta muerto de miedo con ran , y se cogen de la mano un poco sonrojados  
  
Ran: que pasara...si vemos un fantasma? Sinichi: nada...por que si no te sueltas de mi mano yo te protejeré. Ran: de verdad? Prométeme que me protejeras siempre. Sinichi.lo prometo , nos protejeremos los dos! Y ahora vamonos q esto me da mala espina  
  
* *  
  
sinichi: ran......uuuuaaaaaaa  
  
doctor: ya estas recuperado has estado durmiendo mucho eh?  
  
Sinichi: em..donde esta ran?  
  
Doctor: la chica que estaba contigo? Esta en la cafeteria, te voy a dar el alta ahora mismo, anda ve a buscarla ^^  
  
Sinichi: ^^  
  
Fin......  
  
Chiochan: que larrrrgooooooooo , espero que os gustase, dejadme opiniones jejeje ^^ 


End file.
